


Lex wants Lena

by Super212



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, MECH, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super212/pseuds/Super212
Summary: Just a bit of fun will add on to if wanted





	Lex wants Lena

In the Luther mansion Lena Luther is sat thinking to her self when lex walks up behind hind her and touched her pussy lex you perv Lena screamed lex left for a few minutes coming back in a mech suit Lena looked at it confused lex grabbed her with the hydraulic arms bolting her to the floor he presses a button and a 11 inch huge steel cock emerges from the suit no lex Lena screams yes Lena he thrusts 6 inch of the steel cock into Lena’s tight cunt pressing a nother button releasing the load of the robot lex stop no your a sluty girl so im treating you like one thrusting the full amount of the steel cock into Lena who starts bleeding aghhhh lex please no 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun will add on to if wanted


End file.
